conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Paitric Uagh
Paitric mac Uagh born Patrick Chamberlain was an Ulach revolutionary leader. He was born just outside the city of Kjafamatur on the sun island in 1878 to a Freelander father Eugene Chamberlain and his Ulach Wife Florieans Chamberlain (nee Mac Ailpean). Eugene was the director of the Freeland embassy in the Twin islands whilst Florieans was the daughter of the wealthy Ulach chieftain Ailpean Mac Labharann. Paitric inherited his father's postion after his death in 1905 at the age of twenty seven. He left after the Mirkuleon invasion and to live in Freeland were he brought a factory. He later went into politics and opened a trading company.He also fianced after 1916 ulach rebel groups. He served as MP of Tilesworth in the Freelander house of commons. He became leader of various ulach led criminal factions in Freeland and Donber which he used to smuggle arms to ulach rebels. Uagh along with Tormod and Ian went on to become marshals and leaders of the Ulach freedom army. Ian returned to the twin islands in 1934 during the height of the war. When the war was over Paitric did not sign the peace treaty and went on to be the leader of the anti treaty movement and then later the republican movement Early life 1878-1916 Paitric mac Uagh born Patrick Chamberlain was an Ulach revolutionary leader. He was born just outside the city of Kjafamatur on the sun island in 1878 to a Freelander father Eugene Chamberlain and his Ulach Wife Florieans Chamberlain (nee Mac Ailpean). Eugene was the director of the Freeland embassy in the Twin islands whilst Florieans was the daughter of the wealthy Ulach chieftain Ailpean Mac Labharann. Paitric was close to his brother Sean mac uagh born John Chamberlain who was two years his senior. Paitric went to the Kjafamatur college of natural philosphy for four years in 1900. Whilst Sean went to fight as an artillery officer for the Mirkuleon empire during the failed Freelander invasion of auchartkam and charkam. Sean was injured and due to not being a mirkuleon was refused a military pension and was set back to twin islands. The two then went onto work in the embassy in 1904. Eugene Chamberlain later died of a stroke, leaving the embassy to his two sons, Paitric became the new director whilst Sean went to the court of the Kingdom of Kjafamatur, Faurmuarson XVIII as a military advisor. Patrick mainted good relatinships between Freeland and the Kingdom of Kjafamatur ensuring its indepedence. However he could not get Freelander support five years later when the Kjafamatur royal guard was defeated by ten mirkuleon sailors in 1910. In the later part of the year a full mirkuleon invasion under Supreme legion Marshal Hazarahaz. Patrick and John fled to Donber, to the county of Masan and then to Freeland taking almost all of his wealth and a quarter of Faurmuarson XVIII and around seventy percent of his Mother's family's wealth. The two used their wealth to buy a bank and two steel and armements factories. The two invested their money in the stock market during the post war boom and the Freelander-Donberian miracle which was the time of economic prosperity and peace between the nations. he entered politics as first an indepedent candiate however he joined the consitutionalists and was elected MP for Tilesworth in 1914. In 1916 out of support the rebels and out of protest against the genocide. Patrick Chamberlain changed his first name to Paitric its Ulach form and changed his last name Chamberlain to the patroynimic Mac Uagh (son of Eugene). Whilst John changed his name to Sean in comraderie. Paitirc Mac Uagh started to make connections with the Ulach diaspora living in Donber who were often poor and who faced discrimination. Paitric used his wealth to open up schools for all ages in Ulach ghettoes and he started to recruit young ulach men into his eastern shipping companies and to his factories in Freeland. Paitric used the schools to teach Ulach nationalist values and to install military dicipline and training. He also used his shipping companies to smuggle illegal goods, mainly fire arms produced in his own armament factories which went to the ulach rebels. This brought him into contact to the various ulach criminal groups which were based around the coast which he united into a single mafia. The Ulach mafia also had influence in prisons and trade unions throughout Freeland and Donber, most of the mafia activity was run by Sean whilst Paitric prefered to legal work. Ian and Tormod 1921-1933 Paitric met Ian just as he arrived in 1921, when Ian was only thirteen. paitric took him under his wing as his personal assistant teaching the young boy Freelandic and teaching him how to read and write. Paitric became a father figure to Ian and would take Ian to events in both Donber and Freeland where everyone persumed that they were father and son. Ian became to Paitric as he grew older the same as what Tormod was to thlvrryn however Ian never took part in killings or terrorist plots and Paitric showed his younger companion genuine feelings of fatherly love whilst Tormod was used mainly to Thlyvrryn's dirty work. Ian became head of one paitric smuggling dens which Tormod was tasked with spying on in 1926. Tormod met both Ian and Paitric and was interrograted, he explained to them what happened. Tormod also worked out that Ian was his brother. Paitric originally disliked Tormod for he saw him as unloyal due to his betrayal of the leader of the Ulach mafia in the Aundar high sercurity prison, however he evantually warmed to the young man due to his pride in Ulach nationalism and his hatred towards Mirkuleons. Tormod used his connections to the Freelander social and military elite to gain secretive support for the UFA. Tormod was able to use his connections to the Grand Duke of Donber to use his ships to deliever weapons and supplies to the UFA. Whilst Ian became a Marshal of the UFA in 1928 although this was mainly ceremonial as he continued to be more or less just Paitric's secterary whilst Sean used his criminal connections to sell drugs made by the UFA to drug dealers in Aundar. Paitric oversaw all these operations however the four men each had their own idea of what twin islands indepedence would be like, with Paitric wanting a republic, Ian wanting a kingdom. Tormod wanting a confederacy and Sean not really knowing what he wanted. In 1925, the UFA had officially declared war on the Mirkuleon empire. Return 1933-1938 Paitric after the 1931 Tionsach army barracks massacre which saw the UFA destroy the Tionsach army base with the using petrol bombs and armoured cars with machine guns mounted to carry out the massacre during the Mirkuleon's luncheon hour. This resulted in one hundred mirkuleon soldiers and fifty human civilians died. This caused condemantion of the UFA by both the Freelander and Donberian goverment which lead to them classing it as a terrorist group. Paitric was subject to several attempts on his life through, car bombs, shootings and poisoning from Mirkuleon agents mainly northmen and paid hitmen who would regulary spy on Paitric.The Grand Duke of Donber fearful of loosing trading rights with the twin islands warranted his arrest, however Paitric as MP for Tilesworth and thus was legally residented in Freeland and so Paitric fled to his home in Tilesworth. However he lost his home in 1932 after he lost the general election whig politician Michael Farringdon as it was a house provided by parliament. Paitric bought a new home, in the finacial district of Aundar, however he was subject to ten more attempts on his life with one leaving him blind on one eye and the other resulting in the loss of his hand. Paitric was subject to arrest as fugitive however he escaped through the sewers of Aundar and he then fled in disguise on train to the county Masan in Donber to the Twin islands in 1932 along with Sean and Ian. Tormod followed in 1933. There the four of them commanded the UFA on the frontline, Paitric left most of his Freeland industrialist buisnesses to his illegitimate son Roger, who continued to support the UFA. Paitric himself fell out with fellow UFA commander Cormac Macmahon who was an avid socialist. Cormac was killed by Paitric, this led to the Toch socialist republic agents in Freeland to use secret trade union organisations to destroy Roger's factories in freeland cutting off the majority of supplies to the UFA. Paitric however managed to secure secretive trade deals with the Toch free republics and he also used the UFA to capture mirkuleon owned farms and factories to supply themselves, by 1934 the UFA had grown to fifty thousand strong with armoured cars and tanks as well as a few aircraft and anti aircraft guns. The war lasted for four more years ending with the battle of Kjafamatur where in which Paitric defeated Hazarahaz and forced him to surrender whilst Tormod gained control of Tionsach and so he came with reinforcements as Hazarahaz's own forces closed in on the city ensuring more fighting until there was an Ulach victory, this resulted in the 1938 treaty which split the islands into the Sun hold which would by ruled by Hazarahaz and the Ulach free state of the moon island which would become an imperial dominion under the rule of a tempory military junta under the command of a Governor General which was to Paitric. Paitric disliked the terms of the treaty due to his republican views and so left the meeting and thus Tormod was made governor general. Paitric lived as a political activist and opponent to Tormod's rule. Whilst his older brother sean worked in desiging a new Ulach parliament. Ulach civil war 1938-1965 Tormod gave his powers to the newly created Ulach parliament, the first election was organised in 1939 which saw Paitric's party the Ulach unity party winning and forming a coalition with the remberance party, this led violence between pro treaty conservatives and anti treaty liberals which led to Tormod taking over Tionsach and reinstating the junta. Paitric in sixties had become old developing arthritis he stil managed to lead the anti treaty UFA which he organised into a force to fight the pro treaty UFA during the civil war. The anti treaty UFA volunteer army was under equipped when facing the large UFA force Paitric continued to gain support of the Ulach diaspora in Donber and Freeland being seen as grandfatherly figure for all Ulach which lead him to be refered to as Athair-Moghtir by Ulachs. Paitric organised Tormod's car to be bombed however this failed and led to Paitric being arrested and exiled to New Donber where he lived as a writer in relative poverty. Tormod was however killed by a drive by shooting organised in 1948 on the treaty's ten year anniversy. Paitric had ordered the shootings and this ended with him and fellow exile Ian being kidnapped by pro treaty agents in New Donber he managed to escape in the Eastern central hold which comprised of the former kingdom of Freeland and Grand Duchy of Donber, He went on to create the resugance UFA which was made of human rebels both Ulach and Freelander, he lead a gurrilla campaign against the Mirkuleon Empire allying with the western empire during the great war during the 1950s and early 1960s. Ian defeated the last remenets of the anti treaty UFA during the years of blood, at the end of the second great war in 1965, Ian forgave Paitric and Sean pleaded to him to come back to the free state however Paitric shot himself in the head in the middle of Aundar in front of a large crowd after his final speech which addressed his life and named his plans for the future as well as his death sentence for all free state traitors and mirkuleon imperialists. Aftermath and legacy Paitric's body was taken to the Aundar constabulary research centre for an autopsy, it was then taken back to the free state where it was paraded through the streets by order of Ian as a marking of the end of violence on the island. Paitric's funeral was attended by similar numbers as Tormod, he was buried in Maghinh as a sign of peace between the anti treaty UFA and the Ulach free state. Sean and Ian made major consitutional changes in memory of their brothers. Paitric was seen by many anti treaty UFA supporters and the Ulach diaspora as a hero however at home he was seen as a dividing figure due to his rejection of the treaty and his undermining of the development process which lead to the civil war. Paitric's wealth went to his brother who used it to rebuild and modernise Ulach cities to improve living standards. Roger Stewart's Paitric ilegitimate son visted the Twin Islands after the death of his father although he did not attend the funeral due to Ulach customs of disowning ilegitimate children. Stewart was not accepted by his uncle Sean as a legitimate member of their family however he still settled in the Ulach free state as language teacher for the Tionsach Imperial university where he taught Freelandic and Toch Family and ancestry Paitric's father Eugene was born in 1855 and was succesor to long line of directors of the Freelander embassy in the twin islands, The Chamberlains were an estabilshed Northman family with great wealth and land holdings.The Chamberlain family's lands were given to Paitric's cousin Robert after Paitric and his brother Sean left the Twin Islands due to the Mirkuleon invasion. Robert Chamberlain managed to keep most of the family wealth however when it was publically made known in 1929 that he was the cousin of one of the leaders of the UFA he was promptly arrested and had his lands seized. Robert died after being tortured for several weeksHis mother Florieans was born in 1843 and was from a powerful Ulach family who took the title Earl, the title going to her brother and Paitric's uncle Domhnall, who died sometime during the Mirkuleon occupation. Paitric's mother managed to last on until 1926 before she died of the flu. Paitric inherited both of his parent's large fortunes. Paitric had a large string of lovers both before 1910 and afterwards, however his only claimed living child was Roger who was born in Donber to Mary Stewart the wife of a Freelander army officer. The child's exact birth date are unknown although it is predicted that he was born sometime before 1916 due to his non Ulach name and thus was probably born in either 1913 or 1915. Most of Roger's life is unknown as he fled in secret to the Toch free republics where he lived as a translator and a school master.Sean was Paitric's older brother had fought in the Great war in 1900 and was around four years older than him, Sean was trained as a lawyer and suffered injuries during the war and suffered from post traumatic stress disorder.